TSV Solln
Der Turn- und Sportverein München-Solln e.V., kurz TSV Solln, ist ein Sportverein aus dem gleichnamigen südlichen Stadtteil von München. Der Verein bietet seinen rund 3.500 Mitgliedern (Stand: Oktober 2017) vielfältige Sportmöglichkeiten in elf Abteilungen. Die größte Abteilung stellt mit rund 1.800 Mitgliedern die Turnabteilung des Vereins, danach kommt mit rund 750 Mitgliedern die Fußballabteilung. Darüber hinaus gehören dem TSV Solln noch die Abteilungen (in alphabetischer Rangfolge) Basketball, Handball, Rehabilitationssport, Schach, Schwimmen, Ski- und Bergsport, Tang Soo Do, Tischtennis und Volleyball an. Die ehemals im Damenbereich erfolgreiche Abteilung Eisstockschießen wurde im Jahr 2016 aufgelöst. Geschichte Die Gründung des TSV Solln erfolgte am 19. Dezember 1931 durch Fußballer und Kraftsportler in der Gaststätte „Alte Post“ am heutigen Wilhelm-Leibl-Platz. Der erste Vorsitzende war Ludwig Haas. Seitdem sind es bisher insgesamt 16 Mitglieder, die das Amt des 1. Vorsitzenden bekleideten, am längsten im Amt waren dabei bislang Hans Bauer (24 Jahre) und Wolfgang Czech (15 Jahre). thumb|Die Gründungself des TSV Solln im Januar 1932 thumb|TSV Solln erste Fußballmannschaft - datiert zwischen 1931 bis 1936 zur Faschingszeit Das erste Fußballspiel fand im Januar 1932 beim Patenverein SC Baierbrunn statt. Die Turner trafen sich ab 1934 zunächst in der Sektion Solln der Turngemeinde München A.V., wurden jedoch nach dem Krieg ab 1947 in den TSV Solln eingegliedert. Generell gingen die Zeiten des Zweiten Weltkriegs auch am TSV Solln nicht spurlos vorüber. So wurde während des Kriegs der Sportbetrieb komplett eingestellt. Nach dem Krieg erfolgte die Wiederaufnahme des Fußballspielbetriebs, damals als SpVgg Solln/Forstenried (1947–1949). 1949 dann wurde der Verein wieder selbständig als TSV Solln. 1953 erfolgte die Eintragung ins Vereinsregister als gemeinnütziger Sportverein. Ab diesem Jahr war auch die Firmenmannschaft des Alkor-Werks als Betriebssportgemeinschaft dem TSV Solln angeschlossen. Bis 1960 pendelten die Fußballer zwischen der C- und B-Klasse hin und her und schafften nach interessanten Duellen mit dem TSV Grünwald 1960 den begehrten Aufstieg in die A-Klasse, damals die dritthöchste Klasse im Amateurfußball, hinter der ersten und zweiten Amateurliga. Von 1972 bis 1980 waren die Eisschützen die erfolgreichste Abteilung: Die Herren in der Bayernliga, die Damen sogar in der Eisstock-Bundesliga. Mangels Nachwuchs musste der Wettspielbetrieb jedoch vor einigen Jahren eingestellt werden. 1973 hatte der TSV Solln zehn Fußballmannschaften (Erwachsene und Jugend). 1981 erhielt der TSV zum 50-jährigen Vereinsjubiläum erstmals eine Vereinsfahne, gestiftet von der Familie Majeron und der Bäckerei-Konditorei Reis. 1993 beendete der langjährige 1. Vorsitzende Wolfgang Czech seine 15-jährige Vorstandstätigkeit, zu diesem Zeitpunkt die bisher längste Amtszeit eines 1. Vorsitzenden beim TSV Solln. In seiner Amtszeit wuchs der Verein auf 1.700 Mitglieder an, davon etwa 50% Jugendliche. Die Nachfolge von Wolfgang Czech als 1.Vorsitzender trat 1993 sein Stellvertreter Hans Bauer an, der über 50 Jahre als Schriftführer, Schatzmeister, 2. Vorstand und insgesamt rund 24 Jahre lang als 1. Vorsitzender Mitglied des Geschäftsführenden Vorstands war. Einer der größten Meilensteine in der Geschichte des TSV Solln: Seit 2011 verfügt der Verein über eine komplett sanierte Sportanlage mit zwei Natur- und drei Kunstrasenplätzen, einem Beachvolleyballplatz sowie einer ebenso hochmodernen Zwei-Felder-Sporthalle, was die ohnehin schon große Attraktivität und Anziehungskraft des Vereins für alle Sportbegeisterten sicher noch weiter erhöhte. Endgültig von der Stadt München übertragen wurde die ehemalige Bezirkssportanlage im Jahre 2012 – auf Basis eines Erbbaurechtsvertrages mit einer Laufzeit bis Ende 2035. Dem voraus gingen allerdings zähe und langjährige Verhandlungen der beiden Vertragspartner, auf Sollner Seite allen voran vertreten durch den 1. Vorsitzenden Hans Bauer. Zum 31. Dezember 2015 hatte der TSV Solln die bis dahin neue Rekordmitgliederzahl von 3.300 erreicht, darunter 1.700 Jugendliche. Damit war und ist der TSV Solln der weitaus größte Verein in Solln, mit Schwerpunkt „Jugend-Sport“. Mehrere Umstrukturierungen der Verwaltung mit Errichtung einer seit 1980 halbtags besetzten Geschäftsstelle wurden notwendig. Der TSV setzt sich gegenwärtig aus elf Fachsportabteilungen zusammen, nachstehend sortiert nach Gründungsjahren: Fußball (1931), Turnen (1934), Tischtennis (1955), Handball (1968), Volleyball (1975), Schwimmen (1976), Ski- und Bergsport (1978), Schach (1994), REHA-Sport (2003), Tang Soo Do (2005) und Basketball (2016). Sportliche Erfolge Mitte der 1990er Jahre schafften die Handball-Herren den Aufstieg in die Bezirksoberliga Oberbayern, diese Mannschaft musste aber zwei Jahre später mangels Nachwuchs (wegen fehlender Sporthalle) aufgelöst werden. So konnten gerade noch die weiblichen Jugendmannschaften und die Damenmannschaft mühsam aufrechterhalten werden (Training im Stadtteil Ramersdorf), sie spielten dennoch alle hochklassig: Bezirks-, Bezirksoberliga und die weibliche C-Jugend sogar Bayernliga. Seit dem Jahrtausendwechsel boomt der Handballsport in Solln weiter: Schöne Erfolge konnten die Handballmädchen feiern: 2x Oberbayerischer Meister in der A- und B- Jugend. Die Volleyball-Herren stiegen Schritt für Schritt von der Bezirksklasse über Bezirksliga, Landesliga bis in die Bayernliga (2015) auf, bis die Mannschaft aufgrund des Weggangs von maßgeblichen Leistungsträgern vom Spielbetrieb abgemeldet werden muss. Die Beachvolleyball-Mädchen mischten kräftig mit den Spitzenteams bei den Stadt-, Kreis-und Bezirksmeisterschaften mit. Die Schwimmer-Jugend ist immer erfolgreich bei den Kreismeisterschaften und nahm mehrere Jahre lang an den Münchener 24-Stunden-Meisterschaften in der Olympiahalle in Einzel- und Mannschaftswettbewerben teil. Dabei gelang Martina Conrad 2002 über 30 km der 1. Platz bei den Damen und sie kam 2005 gar auf 36 km in 24 Stunden. Die Turnabteilung wuchs kontinuierlich durch attraktive Freizeit-Sportangebote auf heute über 1.800 Mitglieder an. Seit 2003 erzielte die Fußballabteilung ihre größten Erfolge der Vereinsgeschichte: 2003 wurde die 1. Mannschaft Münchner Hallenmeister und Oberbayerischer Hallenvizemeister, stieg 2004 in die Bezirksliga auf und mischte dort sieben Jahre kräftig mit, bis dann der große Absturz hinunter in die Kreisklasse kam. Erstmals schaffte 2005 mit der D-Jugend eine Jugendmannschaft den Sprung in die höchste oberbayerische Liga (unter anderem mit dem FC Bayern München, TSV 1860 München, FC Ingolstadt, Wacker Burghausen, SpVgg Unterhaching). Mehrfach konnte bei den Knaben die Münchner Stadtmeisterschaft in der Halle errungen werden (D- und E-Jugend). Zweimal gelangen zudem herausragende Erfolge beim Merkur-Cup der bayerischen E-Jugendmannschaften, an dem jährlich rund 450 Mannschaften teilnehmen: 2002 ein 6. Platz und 2006 sogar ein 3. Platz hinter dem FC Bayern München und dem TSV 1860 München. Seit dem Jahr 2000 gibt es Mädchen- und Frauen-Fußball beim TSV Solln im Wettspielbetrieb. Für Furore sorgte in der jüngeren Fußballgeschichte des Vereins insbesondere die Frauenmannschaft des TSV Solln, welche zum Ende der Saison 2016/2017 als Vizemeister der Kreisliga München erstmals in die Bezirksliga Oberbayern aufstieg und in der gleichen Spielzeit zudem mit dem Einzug in die Finalrunde der Oberbayerischen Hallenmeisterschaft im Futsal überregional auf sich aufmerksam machte. Sportanlage Bis zu seinem heutigen Domizil, der vom TSV Solln im Jahr 2012 von der Stadt München in Eigenregie übernommenen, bereits 1978 errichteten ehemaligen Bezirkssportanlage an der Herterichstraße 141 in 81476 München, nutzte der TSV Solln vier verschiedene Standorte in Solln als Fußballplätze: # heutige Watteaustraße, # heutige Schuchstraße, # heutige Sörgelstraße und # ehemalige Müllkippe an der Herterichstraße 119 Die Turner trafen sich ab 1934 zunächst in der Sektion Solln der Turngemeinde München A.V. in der damals einzigen Turnhalle in Solln, der kleinen, alten Turnhalle der heute denkmalgeschützen Herterichschule. 1949 nach dem Krieg wurde der Fußballbetrieb zunächst auf einer buckligen Wiese neben der Müllkippe wieder aufgenommen und 1952 durch ein schönes Rasen-Fußballfeld ersetzt, welches bis 1990 genutzt wurde. Als Ersatz für den ebenso buckligen zweiten Fußballplatz an der Schuchstraße, auf dem ein Wohnblock entstand, errichtet die DEBA 1965 dem TSV Solln einen Ausweichfußballplatz an der Waterloostraße. Dort errichtete dann auf Bestreben des TSV Solln die Stadt München in den Jahren 1975 bis 1983 in Etappen die Bezirkssportanlage mit drei Fußballplätzen, strich aber aus Kostengründen den ursprünglich geplanten vierten Fußballplatz, das Vereinsheim und die Mehrzweckhalle. 1990 verlor der TSV wegen Errichtung eines Asylbewerber-Dorfes den vierten (Ausweich)-Fußballplatz an der Herterichstraße 119 endgültig und musste sich dazu die verbliebenen drei Fußballplätze der Bezirkssportanlage mit drei weiteren Vereinen teilen, die dann mit 36 Mannschaften, davon 29 Mannschaften des TSV Solln, total überlastet waren. Seitdem begann der über ein Jahrzehnt währende Kampf um die Erweiterung der Bezirkssportanlage. Fast 20 Jahre lang kämpfte der TSV um Ersatz für den verloren gegangenen vierten Fußballplatz (alter Herterichplatz) und seit 1999 um die dringend notwendige Groß-Sporthalle. Unter Regie der beiden Vorstände Hans Bauer und Willi Armbruster gelang nach Überwindung vieler Hindernisse dann endlich der Bau der vereinseigenen Sporthalle in Handballfeldgröße für die Sportarten Handball, Volleyball, Basketball, Turnen und Fußball, dazu zwei Gymnastikräume für Kleingruppen-Turnen, REHA-Sport, Tischtennis und Tang Soo Do. Die Inbetriebnahme der neuen vereinseigenen Halle erfolgte im Oktober 2011 und stellt eine der größten Leistungen des TSV Solln dar. Parallel dazu konnte die über 30 Jahre alte Bezirkssportanlage gemeinsam mit der Stadt München saniert werden, mit nun drei Kunstrasenplätzen in verschiedenen Größen und einem Beachvolleyballplatz, und wurde vom TSV Solln auf Basis eines Erbbaurechtsvertrages für 25 Jahre in Eigenregie übernommen. Mit diesen in München zurzeit wohl schönsten Sportstätten macht es gerade für die Jugend Spaß, beim TSV Solln Sport zu treiben. Durch die eigene Halle gibt es zahlreiche sportliche Angebotserweiterungen, auch für Senioren tagsüber. Vereinsheim Durch den nahezu 100%igen Einsatz der Fußballer entstand zunächst auf der ehemaligen Müllkippe an der Herterichstraße 119 innerhalb von zwei Jahren ein kleines, schmuckes Vereinsheim, welches seit seiner Einweihung 1950 knapp 50 Jahre bestand, bevor es im Jahre 2000 wegen dem Bau einer Wohnanlage wieder abgerissen wurde. Unter der Regie der beiden Vorstände Wolfgang Czech und Hans Bauer baute der Verein zum zweiten Mal ein Vereinsheim, das im April 1987 neben der Bezirksportanlage an der Herterichstraße 141 eingeweiht wurde. Dort finden auch die geplagten Sollner Schützenvereine und der Trachtenverein eine feste Heimat. 2004 wurde es mit einem Wintergartenanbau erweitert. Liste der 1. Vorstände miniatur|Ludwig Haas, der 1. Vorstand des TSV Solln Die Liste der 1. Vorstände, chronologisch sortiert: * 1931–1932 Ludwig Haas * 1932–1934 K. Siegert * 1934–1947 G. Buffler * 1947–1949 SpVgg. Solln/Forstenried * 1950 H. Reisenegger * 1951–1953 P. Bamersreiter * 1954 O. Edmaier / E. Kasch * 1955 E. Kasch * 1956–1958 W. Meister * 1959–1961 W. Weidner / Ludwig Haas * 1962 S. Schmidbauer * 1963 P. Bamersreiter * 1964–1970 E. Kasch * 1971 W. Weidner / M. Reigl * 1972 H. Huggenberger * 1973–1975 E. Kasch * 1976–1977 H. Huggenberger * 1978–1993 Wolfgang Czech * 1993–2017 Hans Bauer * seit 2017 Christian Teich Die Sportabteilungen, sortiert nach Gründungsjahr Fußball (seit 1931) Mit jährlich rund 30 Trainingsgruppen und Mannschaften im Spielbetrieb (männlich und weiblich) besitzt der TSV Solln eine der größten Fußball-Nachwuchsabteilungen ganz Bayerns und darüber hinaus. Die erste Männermannschaft des TSV Solln spielte von 2004/2005 bis 2010/2011 für insgesamt 7 Spielzeiten in der Bezirksliga Oberbayern-Süd. Die beste Endplatzierung des TSV Solln war dabei ein 2. Platz in der zweiten Bezirksliga-Saison 2005/2006. Der Vizetitel berechtigte zur Teilnahme an der Relegation zur Bezirksoberliga, in der der TSV Solln zuerst beim TSV Wasserburg mit 4:1 gewinnen konnte, anschließend jedoch dem FC Perach mit 0:2 unterlag. Der FC Perach ging damit als Sieger aus der Relegation hervor und durfte in die Bezirksoberliga aufsteigen. Nach dem Abstieg aus der Bezirksoberliga Oberbayern-Süd in die Kreisliga München konnte in der Saison 2011/2012 in einer dramatischen Relegationsrunde – der TSV Solln unterlag erst im Finalspiel durch ein Tor in der letzten Spielminute gegen den SV Heimstetten II mit 2:3 – der zweite Abstieg in Folge nicht verhindert werden. Ab der Saison 2012/2013 spielt der TSV Solln in der Kreisklasse München und visiert mittelfristig den Wiederaufstieg in die Kreisliga an. Seit dem Jahr 2000 gibt es Mädchen- und Frauen-Fußball beim TSV Solln im Wettspielbetrieb. Für Furore sorgte in der jüngeren Fußballgeschichte des Vereins insbesondere die Frauenmannschaft des TSV Solln. Der zur Spielzeit 2013/2014 aus dem eigenen Vereinsnachwuchs deutlich verjüngten Mannschaft gelang auf Anhieb der souveräne, erstmalige Aufstieg von der Kreisklasse in die Kreisliga München. Zum Ende der Saison 2016/2017 folgte als Vizemeister der Kreisliga München sogar der Aufstieg in die Bezirksliga Oberbayern. In der gleichen Spielzeit machte die Mannschaft zudem mit dem Einzug in die Finalrunde der Oberbayerischen Hallenmeisterschaft im Futsal überregional auf sich aufmerksam, nachdem in der Vorrunde unter anderen der Regionalligist FFC Wacker München hinter dem TSV Solln das Nachsehen hatte. Am Ende platzierte man sich als sechstbestes Frauenfußball-Team ganz Oberbayerns. Mehr noch als für seine Erwachsenen-Mannschaften genießt die Fußballabteilung des TSV Solln im Münchner Raum Anerkennung durch die Erfolge seiner Jugendarbeit. Bei den Kleinfeldmannschaften der männlichen Jugend kann sich der TSV Solln mit der Münchner Spitze, durchaus auch mit dem Nachwuchs der Profivereine, messen. So errang der TSV Solln bislang fünf Titel bei den Münchner Junioren-Hallen-Stadtmeisterschaften: * 1997: D-Jugend des TSV Solln (im Finale gegen den TSV 1860 München) * 2006: E-Jugend (ohne Teilnahme der Profivereine) * 2008: E-Jugend (ohne Teilnahme der Profivereine) * 2009: D-Jugend (ohne Teilnahme der Profivereine) * 2010: E-Jugend (ohne Teilnahme der Profivereine) 2012 und 2013 konnte die jeweilige F-Jugend zudem den Vizemeistertitel direkt hinter dem FC Bayern München erringen, was – bedenkt man den seit Jahren bestehenden Teilnahmeverzicht der Profivereine in allen anderen Altersklassen – nach diesen Maßstäben ebenfalls mit einem Titelgewinn gleichgesetzt werden kann. Turnen (seit 1934) Die Turnabteilung bietet ein breites Spektrum an Gymnastik- und Sportstunden an. Allein an der Anzahl der Stunden kann man diese Vielfalt erkennen: Für Kinder und Jugendliche umfasst das Programm pro Woche 33 verschiedene Stunden, vom Eltern-Kind-Turnen ab 18 Monaten bis hin zu den Tanzstunden von New-Jazz bis Hip-Hop für unser Jugendlichen ab 11 Jahren. Seit 2015 ist auch wieder Leistungsturnen im Angebot (mit Trainingszeiten im Landesleistungszentrum München BTV an der Höglwörther Straße 221). Für Erwachsene stehen 19 unterschiedliche Stunden pro Woche zur Auswahl: Von Aerobic Mix, über Deep Work und Flexibar bis hin zu Strong by Zumba, aber auch allgemeine Fitnessgymnastik, sowie Präventivgymnastik sind im Programm zu finden. Jedes Halbjahr werden bis zu neun zusätzliche Kurse angeboten, auch hier ist für jede Altersgruppe und jeden Fitnessgrad etwas dabei (Pilates, Bewegung und Haltung, Gleichgewicht und Schwindel und Qi Gong). Handball (seit 1968) Bereits in der Antike gab es handballähnliche Spiele wie Urania oder auch Harpaston in Griechenland und harpastum bei den Römern. Auch im Mittelalter wurden verschiedene Fangspiele gespielt. Das eigentliche Handballspiel entwickelte sich aber erst um die Jahrhundertwende vom 19. zum 20. Jahrhundert aus verschiedenen Ballspielen. Daraus gingen dann erstmals Spiele hervor, bei denen auf Tore geworfen wurde. Das erste Regelwerk wurde 1906 von einem dänischen Lehrer entworfen. Der Ball durfte nur drei Sekunden gehalten werden, und mit ihm durfte nicht gelaufen werden. Als Geburtstag des Handballs gilt heute der 29. Oktober 1917, als der Berliner Oberturnwart Max Heiser (1879–1921) festlegte, dass das 1915 von ihm für Frauen entworfene Spiel „Torball“ zukünftig „Handball“ heißen solle, und er ebenfalls feste Regeln bestimmte. Zwei Jahre später entwickelte der Berliner Turnlehrer Carl Schelenz (1890–1956) Heisers Spiel weiter und machte es auch für Jungen und Männer attraktiv, indem er Zweikämpfe erlaubte und den Ball verkleinerte, womit er das Werfen in den Vordergrund stellte. Daraufhin wurde Handball immer beliebter, und schnell bildeten sich erste Mannschaften. Im Jahr 1921 wurde schließlich die erste deutsche Meisterschaft ausgetragen, die der TSV 1860 Spandau gewann. Seit 1968 wird auch beim TSV Solln Handball gespielt und damit bereits vor der Zeit, als Handball zur olympischen Disziplin erkoren wurde (1972 in München erstmals für die Männer und 1976 in Montreal ebenfalls für die Frauen). Mitte der 1990er Jahre schafften die Handball-Herren des TSV Solln sogar den Aufstieg in die Bezirksoberliga, diese Mannschaft musste aber zwei Jahre später mangels Nachwuchs (wegen fehlender Sporthalle) aufgelöst werden. So konnten gerade noch die weiblichen Jugendmannschaften und die Damenmannschaft mühsam aufrechterhalten werden (Training in Ramersdorf), sie spielten dennoch alle hochklassig: Bezirks-, Bezirksoberliga und die weibliche C-Jugend sogar Bayernliga. Seit dem Jahrtausendwechsel boomt der Handballsport in Solln weiter: Schöne Erfolge konnten die Handballmädchen feiern: 2x Oberbayerische Meister in der A- und B- Jugend. Unsere vereinseigene Halle bietet heute ideale Bedingungen für den Handball und unsere Trainerinnen und Trainer freuen sich herzlich über interessierte Nachwuchsathleten. Volleyball (seit 1975) Volleyball stammt aus den Vereinigten Staaten und wird nahezu weltweit ausgeübt. Der Volleyball-Weltverband FIVB repräsentiert 220 Nationen. Die führenden Nationen am Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts sind Brasilien, die USA, Italien und Russland. Danach folgen Japan, Serbien, Polen, Kuba, China und Deutschland. Nach Schätzungen der FIVB beteiligen sich heute ein Sechstel aller Menschen weltweit aktiv oder als Zuschauer am Volleyball. Beim TSV Solln wird Volleyball seit 1975 gespielt. Dafür stehen sowohl Felder in unserer vereinseigenen Halle, als auch Beachvolleyballfelder in unserer Sportanlage zur Verfügung. Die Volleyball-Herren stiegen Schritt für Schritt von der Bezirksklasse über Bezirksliga, Landesliga bis in die Bayernliga (2015) auf. Die Beach-Volleyballmädchen mischten zudem kräftig mit den Spitzenteams bei den Stadt-, Kreis-, und Bezirksmeisterschaften mit. Tischtennis (seit 1975) Bezogen auf die Zeit zwischen zwei Ballkontakten gilt Tischtennis als die schnellste Rückschlagsportart der Welt und in China als Volkssport Nummer 1. Seit 1975 bietet der TSV Solln auch seinen Mitgliedern Tischtennis an. Stand 2017 spielen 4 Herrenmannschaften und eine Jugendmannschaft in München und Umgebung in unterschiedlichen Ligen. Die Altersstruktur ist seit jeher sehr gemischt. Die Kleinsten fangen mit 8-10 Jahren an, die kleine Celluloid Kugel „zu bearbeiten“, die Ältesten stehen mit 80 Jahren immer noch mit Spaß an der Platte und kämpfen um Punkte. Tischtennis ist damit beim TSV Solln ein Breitensport, der bis ins hohe Alter betrieben werden kann, aber genauso für engagierte Mitglieder ein Wettkampfsport, der jedem Spieler sowohl körperlich als auch geistig/mental viel abverlangt. Schwimmen (seit 1976) Eine Gruppe ehrenamtlicher Trainer, die sich bereits jahrelang aus dem Schwimmsport kennen, organisiert das Schwimmtraining und gibt ihr Wissen und Können gerne an die Schwimmkinder der Abteilung weiter. Darüber hinaus werden auch Gruppenfahrten, wie Zelten oder dem Trainingslager eigenständig geplant und organisiert. Dazu besuchen sie regelmäßig diverse Lehrgänge, um pädagogische und fachliche Aspekte besser zu verstehen und auf unsere Schwimmkinder zugeschnittene Trainings halten zu können. Im Bereich der Sicherheit sind sie als Ersthelfer und Rettungsschwimmer ausgebildet. Darüber hinaus unternehmen sie Trainerfahrten, auf der Suche nach neuen Zielen, aber auch um die Gruppendynamik im Trainerteam aufrecht zu erhalten. Ski- und Bergsport (seit 1978) Ski- und Bergsport gibt es bereits seit 1978 als Sektion der Turnabteilung. Die Gründungsversammlung der Abteilung fand am 30.04.1980 statt. Seit der Gründung hatte die Abteilung vier Abteilungsleiter: Doris Horner (10 Jahre), Peter Bloch (13 Jahre), sowie Erich Lenz (14 Jahre). Am 09.03.2016 wurde als neuer Abteilungsleiter Hans-Josef Kerat gewählt. Die Gründung dieser Abteilung war damals ein Novum: Skisport, Wandern und Bergsteigen in einem allgemeinen Sportverein, das war bis dahin eine Domäne von Skivereinen und Alpenverein. Der Schwerpunkt lag seither im Breitensport mit einem breit gefächerten Angebot an Wanderungen, Bergsteigen, Skitouren, Alpin-Wochenskifahrten, Mountain-Bike-Touren, Skigymnastik (ganzjährig) und dem traditionellen Treff am Ski-und Berg-Stammtisch im Vereinsheim. Dazu wurden auch viele kulturelle Programme organisiert, so zum Beispiel: Berg-Weihnachtsfeiern, Fahrten ins Blaue, kombiniert mit Wanderungen, Städtereisen (Berlin, Hamburg, Rom, London, Nizza/Cannes), Wanderwochen in Südtirol, Südfrankreich, Italien, England, Schottland und der Schweiz, kombinierte Ski- und Sightseeing-Reisen in die USA, nach Kanada, Neuseeland, Chile/Brasilien und Argentinien, Fahrradtouren in Deutschland und Österreich, Beteiligung an Volksläufen und Volks-Radrennen und nicht zuletzt Theaterbesuche. Die heutigen Aktivitäten in der Abteilung Ski- und Bergsport umfassen: Den traditionellen Stammtisch jeweils mittwochs ab 19:30 Uhr im Vereinsheim „Herterichstuben“ in der Herterichstraße 139, 81476 München. Von April bis September startet jeweils 2 Stunden vor dem Stammtisch am Vereinsheim der Radltreff. Es geht zumeist in den Forstenrieder Park oder Perlacher Forst. Zudem werden regelmäßig folgende Aktivitäten angeboten: * Tageswanderungen, leicht bis mittelschwer * Mehrtägige Wanderungen mit Hüttenflair * Tagestouren mit dem Rad, um sich sportlich fit zu halten * Mehrtägige Radltouren, um etwas zu erleben * Tagesskifahrten + Langlauf, um den Schnee zu genießen * Mehrtägige Skifahrten + Langlauf mit Après-Ski * Stadtbesichtigungen * Jahresrückblick in Bild und Wort * Kurzfristige Stammtischentscheidungen, wie z.B. Stadtrundgang, Theaterbesuch, usw. Die Details sind im jeweiligem halbjährlichem Programm festgelegt, welches auf der Internetseite der Abteilung aufrufbar ist. Schach (seit 1994) 1994 trat der Schachclub Süd Solln dem TSV Solln als neunte Abteilung bei. Die Abteilung besteht heute aus ca. 60 Mitgliedern, die Hälfte davon sind Kinder und Jugendliche. Der größte Erfolg war der Gewinn der Münchner Mannschaftsmeisterschaft im Jahr 2014 und der damit verbundene Aufstieg in die Regionalliga. Die Übungs- und Spielstätte ist das vordere Vereinsheim-Nebenzimmer in der Herterichstraße139 in 81476 München. Die Abteilung ist Mitglied in folgenden Schach-Verbänden: * Schach-Bezirksverband München e.V. * Bayerischen Schachbund e.V. * Deutschen Schachbund e.V. Reha (seit 2003) Die Reha-Abteilung des TSV Solln bietet eine Diabetes- und Herzsportgruppe an. Zur Verbesserung von Blutzuckerwerten und zur Gewichtsreduktion wirkt regelmäßige, richtig dosierte Bewegung unter fachlicher Anleitung nachweislich besser und ohne Nebenwirkungen, als viele der zugelassenen Diabetesmedikamente. Folgende Ziele werden in den Sportgruppen verfolgt: Senkung des Blutzuckers, Reduktion der Insulinresistenz, Gewichtsreduktion, Verbesserung der Blutfette, Senkung des Blutdruckes, Minimierung der Risikofaktoren, Verbesserung der Körperwahrnehmung und der Lebensqualität, Verbesserung der Lebenserwartung, Verbesserung der Beweglichkeit und Geschicklichkeit, Soziale Kontakte, sowie mögliche Reduktion oder gar das Weglassen der Diabetes-Medikation. Die Herzsportgruppe widmet sich der Rehabilitation von Menschen, die ein Herz/Gefäßereignis erlitten haben und ist somit Anlaufstelle auch für Patienten nach einem Klappenersatz. Eine Verordnung ist auch bei Rhythmusstörungen möglich. Aktuell nehmen auch Schrittmacherpatienten und einige Patienten mit Stenting oder Bypass aufgrund koronaren Herzkrankheiten ohne bisherigen Infarkt teil, ein vorheriger Infarkt ist somit keine Vorbedingung zur Teilnahme. Die Gruppe führt Gruppengymnastik zur Rehabilitation von Herzinfarktpatienten durch. Voraussetzung für die Teilnahme ist eine vorangegangene Untersuchung mit Ergometrie (Belastungs-EKG), welche zum Beispiel beim Hausarzt, Internisten oder Kardiologen erfolgen kann. Wir geben Anleitung zu regelmäßigem körperlichen Training, welches in Verbindung mit der medikamentösen Therapie die Belastungsfähigkeit für den Alltag wiederherstellen und einen Reinfarkt verhindern soll. Außerdem vermittelt die Gruppe ein Gemeinschaftsgefühl und verhindert Vereinsamung und Isolierung. Das Training findet unter ärztlicher Betreuung statt. Mehr Informationen zum Thema sind hier zu finden. Für "erfolgreiche Absolventen“ wird zudem eine Anschlussgruppe ohne ärztliche Betreuung angeboten. Bei ausreichend Nachfrage könnte auch eine Gruppe für COPD-Patienten aufgelegt werden. Tang Soo Do (seit 2005) Das traditionelle Kampfkunstsystem des Tang Soo Do stammt aus Korea vor etwa 2000 Jahren. Nach dem Ende der japanischen Besatzung 1945 blühten die Kampfkünste in ganz Korea wieder auf, es entstanden zahlreiche verschiedene Stilrichtungen und unterschiedlichste Verbände wurden gegründet. 1965 wurden die koreanischen Kampfkünste von der politischen Führung des Landes vereinigt und zur modernen Wettkampfsportart Tae Kwon Do zusammengeführt. Diese Entwicklung wurde jedoch nicht von allen akzeptiert und so wurde neben Tae Kwon Do auch Moo Duk Kwan Tang Soo Do, die traditionelle Stilrichtung des Meisters Hwang Kee (*1914 +2002) weiter praktiziert. Während Tae Kwon Do aber als die koreanische Kampfsportart nach außen hin gefördert wurde und sich rasch weltweit verbreitete, gelang es Tang Soo Do erst wesentlich später, über die Grenzen Koreas hinaus bekannt zu werden. Charakteristisch für Tang Soo Do sind seine effektiven Fußtechniken und die Vielfalt an Handtechniken. Es gibt etwa 10 Grundfußtechniken und 15 Grundhandtechniken, die in Abwandlungen und Kombinationen mit den 3 Grundstellungen und den 5 Trefferebenen ein breites Spektrum an Abwehr– und Angriffstechniken abdecken. Im Tang Soo Do werden ab dem Grüngurt auch Waffen, wie z.B. Langstock, Schwert und Messer verwendet, um das Raumgefühl, die Koordination und Konzentration zu verbessern. Waffen werden jedoch niemals im echten Kampf eingesetzt! Tang Soo Do ist kein Kampfsport, sondern eine Kampfkunst, da es zu seiner vollendeten Beherrschung nicht nur jahrelanger Übung, sondern auch Kreativität und Sinn für Harmonie bedarf. Das Kampfkunst-Training ist ein Mittel zum Gleichgewicht von Körper und Seele, ein Lebensweg für jedes Alter und Geschlecht. Der sportliche Aspekt dient dem körperlichen Ausgleich und somit dem ausgewogenen inneren Gleichgewicht. Zum einen ist Tang Soo Do nicht nur Kampf - vor allem mit sich selbst -, sondern auch Kunst und somit Philosophie und Lebenseinstellung. Alle Tang Soo Do Betreibende erfahren nach längerem, regelmäßigem Training an sich selbst, dass sie ruhiger und ausgeglichener geworden sind, und es ihnen leichter fällt, mit ihren Problemen besser fertig zu werden. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hat die Abteilung Tang Soo Do des TSV Solln auch bereits 2014 die Internationale Deutsche Meisterschaft ausgerichtet und Abteilungsmitglieder treten Jahr für Jahr erfolgreich bei diesen Vergleichswettkämpfen auf. Die Abteilung Tang Soo Do ist Mitglied im DTSDV (Deutsche Tang Soo Do Vereinigung e.V.) und WTSDA (World Tang Soo Do Association). Basketball (seit 2016) Basketball wurde im Jahr 1891 vom kanadischen Trainer James Naismith als Hallensport erfunden. Seit 1936 ist die Sportart olympisch. Heute hat der Basketballsport global, insbesondere in den Vereinigten Staaten, China und Südeuropa einen hohen Stellenwert. Alle vier Jahre findet in einem jeweils anderen Land eine Basketball-Weltmeisterschaft statt, die vom Weltbasketballverband FIBA veranstaltet wird. Laut FIBA spielen etwa 450 Millionen Menschen weltweit Basketball. Die erfolgreichsten Athleten der Teamsportart Basketball zählen international zu den höchstbezahlten Profisportlern. Die Basketball-Abteilung des TSV Solln wurde am 27.01.2016 gegründet, nachdem rund zwei Jahre zuvor das erste Basketballtraining beim TSV Solln stattgefunden hat. In diesen Anfängen starteten 14 enthusiastische Kids unter der Leitung von Bastian Golic ihre Basketball-Laufbahn. Der Funke der Begeisterung sprang auch auf viele weitere Mitstreiter über, so dass die Abteilung zu ihrer Gründung bereits fast 90 Mitglieder zählen durfte, zum ersten Geburtstag waren es schon über 120 Mitglieder, darunter über 90 Kinder und Jugendliche unter 16 Jahren. Das für die erste Saison definierte Ziel, den nachhaltig erfolgreichen Einstieg in den Spielbetrieb zu schaffen, wurde mit Bravour geschafft und in der Premierensaison bereits die erste Meisterschaft (Kreisklasse U14mixed) erspielt. In die zweite Saison startete die Abteilung im Herbst 2017 mit vier Teams (Herren Kreisklasse, U16 weiblich und männlich jeweils Kreisliga und U12 mixed Kreisklasse) und 13 Schiedsrichtern, darunter 10 Nachwuchs-Schiedsrichtern, eine in Oberbayern sehr beachtliche Anzahl! Literatur * 75 Jahre TSV Solln. Sollner Hefte. Nr. 47, inma Marketing GmbH Verlag (sollner-hefte.de), 2006 Weblinks *Internetseite des Vereins Kategorie:Sportverein (München) Kategorie:Ehemaliger Eisstocksportverein Kategorie:Solln Kategorie:Gegründet 1931